Vessels exist that are portable, convenient to use, and designed to contain volatile and/or aggressive products for use. These types of portable vessels usually consist of a jar and lid assembly, that when assembled together provide an effective barrier for containing the volatile product. The airtight portable vessels may be designed to contain the volatile product with minimal weight loss. Moreover, the airtight portable vessels are designed to contain the volatile product with minimal environmental communication. The jar and/or lid are typically made of a glass, a plastic, a metal, combinations of the foregoing, or the like, that when closed together create an airtight seal. These jar and lid assemblies may be sealed by a thread fastening mechanism, a snap fastening mechanism, or a clamp fastening mechanism, that when fastened together usually compress an o-ring or a gasket interposed by the jar and the lid. Such vessels are used in the cosmetics and personal care industries for containing a product to be applied to a body, where, as described above, the product to be applied to the body is volatile and/or aggressive. As such, without the vessels effective barrier the product may degrade and/or expire. While, existing portable vessels may provide an effective barrier for containing a volatile product, they may be fragile or brittle in nature, and may have loose parts, which make them susceptible to damage and difficult to manage.
Portable vessels have been developed to contain volatile products in a compact and airtight assembly and are built with a plastic pot and a loose plastic lid that are housed by a protective shell. However, because these vessels have a loose lid, it is difficult to manage both the loose lid and the protective shell while applying the contained product to a body. Further, because the product is contained in the plastic pot, these vessels may not be suitable for containing a volatile product to be applied to the body. Also, because these vessels are configured to compress a gasket interposed between the plastic pot and the loose plastic lid by tightening a lid of the outer protective vessel onto the loose plastic lid, it is difficult to achieve sufficient compression of the gasket. As a result, the gasket is indirectly compressed by the protective vessel and the resulting seal is poor compared to a gasket directly sealed by a single lid.